Pyra
by Hay Lin 4435
Summary: she was kicked out and found by xaiver at the museum , john has never felt this feeling for a girl pyro/oc pairing warning lemons in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

_**ok on my sec fan fic plz read and review i would be thankful  
enjoy the**_** story**

**by the way my character has a car like scott's but it's black not blue**

* * *

**New Girl**

**Mema's p.o.v**

I was just enjoying my morning but then i figured out that i was a mutant i can create a purple flame from my hands and it spreads around my body , the flame color matched the color of my eyes i was happy then my dad walked in on me using my powers , he looked at me like i was a freak to him .

no mema not you , he said in shame

dad arnt you happy for me i got powers and the flames match my eye color , i said trying to make it better

pack your things mema your not apart of the stryker family anymore , he said

i was in shock that my dad kicked me out and on my 18th birthday , he still let me have the car but him and mom wanted nothing to do with me any more because i was a mutant , when all my stuff was in the trunk i started crying and i took off but i wanted to cheer up it was my birthday god damnit im not gonna be depressed , so i went to the only place dad took me to make me feel better , the musuem

**john's p.o.v**

ah damn we had to go to a boring ass musuem , i was looking out the window when we arrived it looked more boring then i saw this awsome car pull up to the parking lot , the car looked like prof. summers car but a black one

hey prof. summers look your car , i said

john thats not mine , mines blue , he corrected

when the door opened this girl about my age came out and damn was this a chick a hottie , she had black hair , purple eyes , and she had a hot sexy body she wore a yellow shirt with black glitter skulls with booty shorts and a pair of black combers , she didnt have much makeup on all she had was eyeliner and mascara she had the shinniest gloss on her lips , she was wearing a dragon necklace with a purple gem in the tail

come on john , i herd my friend bobby yell

**30 mins later**

my brother asked you a simple question , this guy said then his interrupted

why you being such a dick , he asked

yeah why you being such a dick , his brother repeated

because i can , i said

can i have a light , he asked , hmmmm , i switched my lighter on then shut it off, sorry cant help you out pal , i said laughing

nock it off john , rouge said

why dont you stop showing off , bobby said

HEY MEMA ,one of the guys said

it was one of that girl from the parking lot

he went to her and pulled her to use

what do you want lance , she said in annoyed tone

i wanna give use another chance , he said

no , she said while trying to get out of his arms

come on, he said trying to kiss her while laughing

i said no now let me go , she said in a mad tone

when i was about to get up and help her this happened

no not intill you become mine

I SAID LET ME GOOOOOOOO , then all of a sudden her body caught on fire but the flame was purple

HOLY SHIT , he screamed

his arm was on fire i laughed my ass off then bobby put it out with his ice then everybody went frozn except the mutants

bobby what did you do , rouge asked

i didnt do this , he said

no i did , professor xaiver said , next time you wanna show off , dont

but professor i didnt do that , john arrgued

i dont want to hear it john , he said

he's right he didnt do it , i did , that girl said

hey how are you not frozen , rouge said

well hello my dear and what is your name , xaiver asked

mema , she said

well mema you dont have to take the blame for something you didnt do , he said

but it was me look , then her body went back to purple flames

how fasinating , we have our selves another mutant , he smiled

do have any place to stay , professor gray said

she nodded no

my parents kicked me out because of what i am , she said , and on my birthday ,she said with tears in her eyes

**Mema's p.o.v**

they all introduced themselves then xaiver gave me the offer of staying at his school for mutants i accepted his offer then we herd on the news that the president was attacked by a mutant

i think its time to go professor , scott said

i think your right

we were all out getting on the bus ready to go

its scott right , i asked him

yeah , he said

hear , i said handing him my car keys

whats this , he asked

the keys to my car i figured you wanted to drive it , i said smileing , ill ride with them on the bus

awsome , he said runnig to my car


	2. first kiss and trouble

**yeah on my sec chappy**

**enjoy**

* * *

**six days later**

its been six days ever since i was found , i sitting near the pool just thinking about what i did in my past then john found me sitting near the pool

hey , he said

hi

so how do you like it so far , he asked

i like it , i realy like it

thats good to hear , he said

hey can i ask you something , i said

sure , he said

why do people call you an asswhole you dont seem like one

ah there just jelous cuz their power sucks, he said ,i chuckled

so my power sucks , i said sarcasticly

no , your to hot for your powers to suck , i mean ... what i ment to was ... i didnt mean it like tha... i inturrupted him with my lips touching his , the kiss was smooth and gentle , then they finaly broke apart

its ok john i feel the same way , i said

feel what the same way , he joked

i luaghed , stop talking , i said i put my lips on his once again i then felt my hand in flames i pulled away quickly , im sorry , i said , you wont hurt me mema , he said he put his hand in my flaming hand then smiled at me , the flame went all over our bodys and it didnt burn at all , then we shared another kiss but this time it turned into a make out while we were still on fire

then we herd a motorcycle comeing

logans back , john said , lets go , he grabed my hand and pulled me to the mansion

JOHN WAIT , I laughed our flames went away

**logan's p.o.v**

logan , rouge said while hugging me

you missed me kid , logan said

not really , she joked

who this , he asked

oh this is bobby my , she was interrupted

im her boy friend , they call me iceman, he said while freezing the hand shake

right , he said , boyfriend so how do you guys

were working on that , bobby said

hey guys , john said walking in with a girl , surprisingly

who this , logan asked the firefly

this mema my girlfriend , he said

what do they call you , he asked

pyra , she answered

why do they call you that , he asked

then she smile and her whole body went to purple flames then shut down quick

right had to ask , no wonder your firefly's girlfriend

firefly , she said while luaghing

lets go mema , bye dog , he said

hey watch it , he said

well well just in time , storm said walking down the stairs

just in time for what , he asked

we need a babysitter , she said

babysitter , he mocked

me and jean are going to pick up a mutant in boston, she said

while me and professor , are going to visit magneto , i herd scott coming in

your bike needs gas , i said throwing him the keys

fill it up , he said throwing the keys back

**later that night**

can't sleep , a boy said flicking threw the channels with his eyes

how could you tell , logan said

cause your awake , he said looking over at logan

what about you

i dont sleep , he anwsered

he went into the kitchen to find bobby eating a tub of icecream

doesnt anybody sleep around here

i guess not

is there any beer , logan said while looking in the fridge

this is a school

so im guessing thats a no

yeah thats a no

is there anything to drink other than chocolate milk

there should be some soda in that cabinate

logan opened the bottle cap when he was about to drink it he looked at it then gave it to bobby , bobby blew in the bottle makeing the soda cold

thx , he said

no problem

**Mema's p.o.v**

i never thought i had more than just one power , i had professor grays power too  
then all of sudden syren was screaming to wake up the whole mansion we were under attack i was gonna find john , bobby , and rouge , then i ran into logan in front of all these men with guns

you wanna shoot me go ahead shoot me he said

dont shoot him not yet , i herd a familar voice said

i didnt think they let an animal in this place , you havent changed abit , me on the other hand , he then stopped his sentence becuase he spotted me

ah mema this is the last place i exspected to see you in , he said

logan look backed at me

run kid , he said

then a wall of ice formed between me and my dad

NO NO, logan said

logan come on , rouge said then looked at me , you too mema lets go

go ill be fine

but we wont

we went to the garage and went to my car

im driving , john said

not a chance , i said i went to the driver seat and took off

what the hell was that back there , john said

strkyer his name is stryker , logan said next to me in shot gun

who is he , rouge asked

i cant remember , but he seems to know you mema , he said then everones attention was on me

i dont know what your talking about lets just drop it , i pulled over to let logan drive cause i was falling a sleep

where we going john asked

storm and jean are in boston we'll hed there

my parents live in boston , bobby said

good , logan said

* * *

**omg who knew stryker had a daughter then just a son well plz post your review**


End file.
